Summer of Change
by sally.brown1234
Summary: 2nd generation of the sisterhood!Read and Review!


A/N: Hey everybody! I hope you like this story! I've been working on it for a while. Be Sure to check out my two other Harry Potter Fics: **The Best of Times, The Worst of Times** and **Complicated Happenings**! Enjoy!

* * *

_Happiness is having a sister_

_Sharing a sandwich_

_Getting along!_

_Happiness is singing together when day is through,_

_And Happiness, is those who sing with you._

_Happiness, is, Morning and Evening_

_Daytime and Nighttime too!_

_For happiness, is anyone, and anything at all_

_That's loved, by you!_

_-Happiness, You're a Good Man Charlie Brown_

* * *

Summer of Friends

Prologue

It was the summer of my 17th birthday. My best friend Brianna and I were sitting at a little Pizzeria, drinking root beer and waiting for our other two friends to arrive. In two days, I was headed to an leadership camp which my father had decided would be the most productive way to spend my summer. We were celebrating before I had to leave.

"So Julia," Brianna began, once Emily and Shea had sat down at the table and ordered their drinks, " This is a present that is from our moms. They wanted me to give it to you." She said, handing me a rectangular white box. I looked at it, then began opening it slowly, my hands shaking. I pulled the top off, then gasped.

"The traveling pants!" I exclaimed, pulling them carefully out. "I didn't think they still had them!"

" My mom talks about them all the time!" Shea said, looking at them with awe. " I started to think they were more of a legend!"

" Yeah, I've heard loads of stories!" Emily said, examining the designs on the denim. " We should do that meeting thing tonight that our moms did!"

" Don't you think that's kind of cheesy?" I thought to myself, but then looking at the excited faces of my friends, decided not to say anything. "Of course we should!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic,

"Awesome!" Shea said, then began to order.

* * *

Later that night, we all met at the old dance studio. Emily jumped from the top of the dumpster to grab the ladder of the fire escape, pulling it down. 

"Careful Em!" Shea hissed up at her, not wanting to make a lot of noise.

" Come on Shea, I'm fine!" Emily said as Bri shushed them.

When we had finally made it up the flight of stairs and into the studio, we sat down in a circle and Brianna lit the candles.

" Wow, this is beyond ridiculously cheesy," I thought, watching Emily and Shea giggle about something or other.

" So, these magical pants, are, I guess, uh…magic…" I stuttered, looking around the circle.

"Well no duh Jules!" Shea said, holding the pants carefully. I mean, they fit each of us, and they fit each of our mothers. Wouldn't you call that magic?" We had all tried them on that afternoon after lunch.

"So should we share them? Like our moms did?" Emily asked.

"Of course we should! And I think Bri should go first because she's going the farthest away," Shea started. Bri was lucky enough to go on a cruise with her gorgeous boyfriend James, and Emily's mom Bridget. " And when you send the pants to the next wearer, you should write a letter that tells her the most interesting, exciting thing that happens while you are wearing them. Or the worst thing."

Finally, Brianna pulled out a piece of paper from her purse. She read it allowed, almost sacredly. It read:

We, the Sisterhood, hereby instate the following rules to govern the use of the traveling Pants.

1. You must never wash the Pants.

2. You must never double-cuff the Pants. It's tacky. There will never be a time when this will not be tacky.

3. You must never say the word "phat" while wearing the Pants. You must also never think "I am fat" while wearing the Pants.

4. You must never let a boy take off the Pants (although you may take them off yourself in his presence),

5. You must not pick you nose while wearing the Pants. You may, however, scratch casually at your nostril while really kind of picking.

6. Upon our reunion, you must follow the proper procedures for documenting your time in the Pants.

7. You must write to your Sisters throughout the summer, no matter how much fun you are having without them.

8. You must pass the Pants along to your Sisters according to the specifications set down by the Sisterhood. Failure to comply will result in a severe spanking upon our reunion.

9. You must not wear the Pants with a tucked-in shirt and belt. See rule #2.

10. Remember: Pantslove. Love your sisters. Love yourselves.

"To the Sisterhood," Shea whispered.

"And to this Summer, And the rest of our lives…" Brianna continued.

"Together and Apart…" I breathed.

"To the Pants…" Shea finished, then we blew out the candles.

A/N I know, it's a bit cheesy, but hopefully it will get better. This is is my least favorite part of the story. It was definitely the hardest part to write. And some of the rest of the story is a whole lot like the book, so I hope that you like it. I did take a lot of dialogue out of the book and the movie! Update coming soon!

At the beginning of the next chapter, I'll do a character list, just in case anyone is confused! I really like Julia, Tibby's daughter because she is super sarcastic. That's why I chose her as narrator for this chapter. The rest of the story should be in third person.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
